Understand Me
by Snowcakie
Summary: Commission For Took-Baggins/Amarilly. She has been doing this about two months now, the cutting; skin opening and blood bleeding from the razor. It hurts… but soothes. Not like a person could understand why she is feeling this way.


**Understand Me**

**Commission For** **:**** Took-Baggins/Amarilly **[Commissioned on DevaintArt] You know who you are when you see your username.

**A/N: **I'm so, so sorry! I've finally have this post up so I apologize for the long wait. Took-Baggins didn't exactly commission me; it was sorta like a request, except I wanted to take on a request just for an example of how I would do my commissions. I also apologize Took-Baggins for the delayed One-shot ^-^; I hope you forgive me. Tried to go into detail with your ideal theme (which wasn't much…. *cough* *cough*) for the story… so, let me quit talking and for readers to read the story.

**One-shot:** Lengthy One-shot [Fifteen Pages]

**Rating: **T (Teen)

**Pairing: **Audrey/Once-ler

**Theme:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Song: **Umbrella [By Rihanna]

**Alternate Universe** **(AU)**

**Extra Note:** The One-shot will be more focused on Andrey's POV but not exactly. If you know what I meant by that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was morning; blue invaded the sky with tints of cadmium yellow and light golden aura around the bright sun. Birds chirping diligently; as they fed their babies, while some for mates and others were enjoying scenery. The autumn tree leaves had turned into colors of russet brown, golden yellow and orange; now starting to fall into endless piles.

Twirling locks of red hair, olive green eyes dazed at through the class pane window; watching a red robin tending to her nest, feeding her little birds. The beauty of nature; something suppose to be cherished, rather taken for granted… she couldn't understand why people are so _wrapped up_ in technology: Ipads or some flat, hi-techy laptop. Mostly teenagers her age, they always care about the latest trend; which is often technical. Her misty rose lips tug into a thoughtful straight line, eyes glancing back at her teacher.

She never bothered much for technology, even though it does come in handy. Usually for schoolwork or really important, however, she would rather draw or go to the park and inhale the sweet scent of dark bark wood...swinging on the swing set and feel like a kid again as her hair rush though her. Besides, too much screening could damage eye cells along with the brain.

Remember what your parents say; too much is not good for you…- well, except for vegetables and healthy things.

The teenager snorted; rolling her eyes and looked down at her near-completed paper. She had to do a very pointless essay about why school is so important and what you want for a career, or just simply: 'what do you want to be when you _grow up_'. 'Why do I even bother with this essay? Oh…right, my teach assigned it.' It was something that was easy for her; the 'grow up' part, but within some aspects of school itself… unless you have school subjects to match with your career then it's really unneeded.

Grabbing her wooden H2 pencil from her slender fingers, the red-head bit her lip and tried to think… she haven't finished her full whole page yet, and looking at the other classmates appeared to be either sleep, bored, or luckily actually writing down something then doodling.

'Come on Audrey… what's important about school…' mind that her parents forced her to take language class, only a few classes may help her within the future. Audrey always wanted to be a publishing artist, or a gardener, but… history class? Who cares about Japan back in ancient times? She's not Japanese, and don't have any blood related to them, so unless being interested in traveling then it's pointless to take a test about it. Aren't classes and teachers supposed to help you with what you do want to become? Give you inspiration to become someone important?

Art class is her favorite subject, and chemistry… maybe English.

Her parents are trying to force her to become a doctor, or some regular teacher but Audrey wanted to be neither of them.

Teachers now days are so _boring_, rarely a few teachers are energize and active; you know? Trying to make class fun instead of dreading. Audrey wonders how can she put up with her old teacher, always monotone and gives them pointless assignment and quizzes. Scratch out being a teacher. Maybe she should put that on her paper, but would she get an F for that? Or…?

Oh screw it, she wanna get this over with. ''I'll cut out a few things, then I'll be done.'' With then Audrey scribbled a few thoughts onto the sheet. There, finished.

Dropping the pencil, Audrey stared at her teacher; who had his eyes closed as his head rested upon the back of his desk chair, sleeping. _Pfft…_So much for a teacher… and the teen gazed at the other students. Her theory was right, a few students were resting their heads upon desks and some others were whispering a conversation; barely touching their tests. Others…well… guess they're finished and now drawing, she should doodle too since finished.

Probably work on her large artwork project of the Truffla trees after the pinewood. Okay, yes, she loves trees… she's a tree lover. Particularly most in the Truffla trees; Audrey always wanted to have a Truffla tree: soft, silky pink tufts…they used to grow around where she had live… though, she never seen them before, would love to though. Audrey eyes then began to sadden, she doubt that'll happen…because she doesn't know where they produce now. 'Always nice to imagine…' she thought, and sighed…

Fingers tapped on her shoulder; making Audrey jolt with a squeak and her eyes darted to the person who touched her. Audrey looked at the teen; whose jet black hair was short, cut near his neckline; worried cerulean eyes stare back at her surprised green ones, baby smooth face and thin, soft lips… whole face with an expression of concern.

She know that face all too well, ''Once-ler?'' she whispered confusingly, blinking as he handed a note to her. Audrey then became hesitant as the note was lying in front of her on the desk, scanning the classroom and she picked it up.

_**Are you okay?**_

That was all he wrote. Audrey bit her lip and glanced back at the teacher; who was still asleep, snoring faintly. Taking her pencil swiftly, she wrote back on a small folded piece of paper…

_**Yeah, I'm fine… what's up?**_

Passing the paper on Once-ler desk, and waited for him to reply. Within matter of seconds, he scribbled something on the back of the paper; his face scrunched up in thought… and handed it back to her. Of course, she and her best friend Once-ler would often pass notes when their teacher Mr. Huzzles either is gone, or asleep. Somehow Audrey not even sure how Once-ler and her gotten so close.

It started within the past year and a half, when Once-ler was a new student in her classroom. Quiet; like her, appeared to be shy… almost like a child's first time in school. He's tall for a seventeen year old, yet, slender… and handsome; gentle when those thin lips curve into a soft smile, concerned when a person appeared sadden.

In music class they have been paired up as partners, and somehow they just…_clicked._ It was weird really, because all she did was a small singing part and he played his guitar…though, it created _magic_. Like they somehow fitted together, two pieces combining into one whole thing, everyone actually commend them for it and, well, they couldn't agree any less.

And after that went to Art class. They had done something together that made personal interest's spark. Both wanted to become someone important, acknowledged and accepted. Maybe that's why she was… a bit attracted to him, wanted to get to know him further…

They began hanging out quiet more, while other students rejected them for stupid reasons: Not popular, sexy, or wanting to get laid, and them (Audrey and Once-ler) doing something productive instead of usually trendy 'gotten laid' people. Found out she had common things with the Once-ler… like wanting to have something published by their works, or sing catchy songs that someone would listen to. Sometimes even Audrey would come to music practice to hear Once-ler sing from his soothing, layering voice. He said himself that her voice sounded… beautiful? Well, Audrey only taken voice lessons once as a child, but her parents thought she could have been better and she didn't deny.

Guess, that's how they gotten so close maybe. Or was it his loveable, gorgeous fa- Okay, stop, get a hold of it! He doesn't like her! …Just friends. Once-ler's a really enjoyable person to hang out with, she wonders why-

''Audrey? You with me? Are you okay?'' Audrey blinked, and blinked again. She didn't realized what had happened, too carried away with her thoughts to recognize. Did that just happen again this week?

Her eyes went wide as she never noticed Once-ler was _**right in front of her face**_. Face inches away from hers; noses nearly touched and lips… almost near for a kiss. Heat spreads across Audrey's cheeks like rapid fire; burning her face and she gulped. Biting her lip hard and eyes darted everywhere other than his face; embarrassed for her dozing off again. ''Y-yeah.'' She choked out, blinking as blue eyes studied her face, carefully, and drew back slowly and Audrey blushed some more.

How does he have this kind of effect on her? Why does she blush _so damn much?_

''Well, Mr. Huzzles went out the office to use the restroom and once he comes back going to collect papers.'' He said slowly, yet still watching her as she shuffled awkwardly. Audrey looked to where his finger was pointing.

_**Are you sure? You seemed sad lately; I can't help but to worry. Did something happen with your parents?**_

All a sudden she felt heavy burden weighing down on her heart, eyes lower to her desk and she sighed drearily. Depression was sinking; like a ship flooding into the sea.

Audrey had difficulties… with her parents. Fate wasn't too kind with an innocent person like her, she didn't know what she done… . Her parents had fights since she was a lot younger, but now, some days it went to the point to violence; and it terrified her. Sometimes, Audrey would watch as her father screamed; spitting in her mother's face, and some days her mother would throw a glass cup at her father, …once in a while maybe a plate at her.

Abuse.

Life wasn't too kind to kind people.

Her parents often degrade her; painting wasn't in their liking, or anything that she liked. Audrey would even cry herself to sleep from so much harsh criticism, her drawings appeared 'very' ugly to them… they suggested never going into art because she would never 'succeed' at it. The teen taken a few lessons here and there: art and music, singing… the arts as most would say; because she begged her parents too.

But they were refusing to.

In a way Once-ler was right, things had been going on lately and… Audrey not sure if she could handle it. Abuse was becoming slightly known by a few bruises on her arms, she hid them… no one can't know, that's how it suppose to work. She wears long sleeves to hide the old and fresh cuts on her arms she made.

No, Audrey's not emotional; 'emo' as teens call it… she just don't know how to handle this. Already having the turmoil within her home, so much inner depression… how's she suppose the handle this? The fresh wounds hurts, but yet… it just sooths the inner pain; the inner depression.

She has been doing this about two months now, the cutting; skin opening and blood bleeding from the razor. It hurts… but soothes. Not like a person could understand why she is feeling this way.

_It hurts so much…_

Why did Once-ler have to bring it up? Why? She was doing fine… but it's not his fault, he wouldn't ge-

''Audrey?''

''Huh?'' She snapped out of her thoughts again and looks at him, his face worried and apprehensive. Audrey groaned in annoyance, ''sorry Once-ler, my bad, I keep doing that lately.''

''I know… um, you want to talk about it-'' before he could finish, Mr. Huzzles came back inside the classroom and everyone quieted. ''Alright class, I'm assuming you are finished with your essay. Pass them in and before class is over, we will review over history and the German war.'' Groans were heard from classmates, but Audrey never let a sound from her tightly sealed lips…neither did Once-ler.

''We'll talk later…'' he whispered before eyes went to the teacher.

''…Yeah…''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Class is dismissed.''

Students shot up from their desks and tried to grabbed backpacks and books; rushing to the doorway. Audrey however; took her time gradually, moving out of the chair and bending down for her items. Her mind was solely focused about home ever since Once-ler mentioned it (on paper), and it made her…nervous. Probably more abuse when she gets home with unreasonable excuses, it terrified her… or maybe drunkards naked on the couch, either way.

Putting all her stuff in her backpack, Audrey slump it on her shoulder and began walking out until a slender hand gently gripped her free shoulder. Dull olive eyes met with worried cobalt, ''Audrey?'' he said softly, his tone comforting her aching soul.

Audrey never understood why his voice sent chills down her spine.

''Yeah?''

He motions her outside and into the hall…''what's wrong? You've been zoning out about two weeks now without responding to anything I say.'' He frowned, walking next beside her as she sighed. ''It's been….. Things… well, that hasn't been good lately..'' she muttered quietly.

''You want to talk about it?''

''…I… I don't think it's important to worry about.''

''Audrey, you're my friend, and if something is wrong to the point spacing out in class for two weeks concerns me.'' He replied firmly, yet in distress and he gripped her shoulders. Audrey felt a smile tug on her lips, feeling warmth consuming her heart. ''Thanks for worrying about me… but really, it's not _that_ impor-'' she was cut off by a look he had given her. A stern one.

''I'm not dumb Audrey; I saw the look on your face when you read my note. Something has been up with your parents?'' Once-ler said, reaching to his locker and putting in his numbers, finally, with a _click_ the locker opened and he put his stuff inside, and then grabbed his black electric guitar. Shutting the locker, he glanced back her and sighed…

Audrey bit her lip and looked away, ''um, you still going to music practice?'' she quickly said, changing the subject. There was a pause, before he replied, ''yeah… I am, working on a music piece I've created… you?''

''Well not really, but since you mentioned it… I guess…'' she murmured and tightly holding her backpack. The hall was busy with loud chattering teenagers as she and Once-ler strolled through the halls. They were silent; neither of them had spoken, probably focusing going to music class… or the situation about her parents.

''Oh, and um, the rest of guys aren't going to make it until… thirty minutes, so it'll be just us until then.'' He said, looking straight forward…

''Oh….okay…''

After taking a long walk, they turn to the left hallway and down the third door to its right was music class, but is also music practice. Audrey bit her lip and from the corners of her eyes she glanced at Once-ler before staring down at the floor. Sometimes they have silly conversations; goofing off on certain subjects and laughing at their own crude jokes. Days… where her and Once-ler do have serious conversations…parents, school, people and home, it's rather understandable, since his mother as he described… wasn't so nice.

'But… still… he just don't understand… h-h-he couldn't, I mean, not trying to make my situation worse than his… because, I don't know his home and I judging; it could be a lot worse than mines. Oh what am I thinking? I'm just being so selfish! So… pathetic! Ugh! Some dumb, idiot like me! Pitying myself and-'

''Hey? Audrey you there?'' Slender cream hand waved in front of her face, blinking as she went back to reality. They were at the front door of the music room and Once-ler stood tall before her; frowning as Audrey gulped and backed slightly away. ''Okay, this is really bothering me now, I think we should talk about it.''

''It's fine, not important-''

''It IS important Audrey! I mean, you just stood still as I went into inside the music room; staring at the floor. Don't you know this concerns me? We need to talk about it.'' He said, putting his hand to his hip and appeared like a mother talking to her child.

''We _**don't**_need to talk about it Once-ler!'' She snapped at him; anger evident in her eyes…now realizing, Audrey instantly covered her mouth in shock. She never spoken in a harsh way to anyone before- well, maybe her mom but… otherwise she would never, ever, speak to her best friend that way….though, she just snapped at him!

Surprise covered his face, mouth slim open as he stared at her…

''O-oh my god, O-Once-ler I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to be like that… oh my god… I'm so sorry Once-ler..'' curling her hand in her chest as Once-ler still gawked at her. He was frozen solid, blinking at what just happened registered in his mind.

''Um…n-no Audrey, um, it's okay…. My fault anyway, um…yeah.'' Once-ler turned his back and went back inside; the aura of heartbrokenness surrounded him and Audrey felt guiltiness for snapping at him. Slowly trailing inside, she then notice it was dim inside the room and went to a window, recognizing it was raining outside with bad weather. Huh, why didn't she notice that? ''Hey Once-ler, it's raining.'' Audrey simply said, staring at the rain through the window.

''….''

''Once-ler?''

''….'' There was silence, only the rain made noise. Audrey blinked in confusion, turning around to find Once-ler fiddling around with their teacher's radio. ''Once-ler? What are you doing?''

''…Just playing with the radio…''

''Why?'' she went over to him and brought a desk chair along with her. Sitting down in it, Audrey threw off her back pack and slumped in the chair, ''I thought ladies weren't suppose to slouch in their chair.'' Once-ler chuckled, looking up at her and Audrey smirked at the tactic. ''Yeah, well I'm not one for the moment.''

''Yeah whatever,'' he mumbled and turned on the radio. Several of songs were changing as Once-ler pressed the scan button, otherwise, it was quiet as he also picked a chair and sat down. ''So…'' he said, staring at Audrey while plucking the strings of his guitar. She bit her lip, ''Once-ler, I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that… could you forgive me?'' Audrey pleaded; eyes were regretful and upset, while he smiled that warm heart melting smile…''it's okay, I shouldn't have asked.''

''No… you were right, I should have brought it to someone's attention and I've been making you worried. It's just… no one would… understand it… so..-'' she trailed off, before he interrupted her.

''How would you know? You must have told a lot of people for all of them couldn't understand? I mean, what's been really bothering you?''

Audrey sank deeper in her chair, pulling her legs up to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees. It was bringing back some scenarios of her parents fighting, herself cutting, the screaming… ''…Something… has really been bothering me…'' Once-ler was her best friend, she could count on him when needed, support and encouragement… so why couldn't she tell him? 'Because it's really serious and I'm putting myself in a dangerous situation.' She reminded herself, but… Once-ler wouldn't tell a soul about anything unless it's dangerous.

….

She watched as he stopped plucking his guitar and stared at her intently, Audrey let out a shaky breath. ''U-um, y-yeah… it's relating with my parents.'' She stuttered, looking away from his eyes; staring at the radio.

''…You want to tell me about them?'' He asked quietly…

''I-…I think so, yeah…'' muttered and closed her eyes…''lately were some roughhousing… and… it kind of… …um…'' Audrey couldn't form words, as if something inside was holding her back. She tried to speak it in a more non-caring way, though; nothing could form out of her mouth.

''Um… m-makes me… s-scared, maybe…?'' Her voice at the end squeaked, and she heard nothing coming from Once-ler. Cracking open one eye, she saw Once-ler press a button on a particular station, playing a random song. He didn't say anything, but his expression told her something.

Eyebrows scrunched together in thought, eyes narrowing slightly and biting his lip as he sat back down in his chair. That must be the sign to continue, ''…um… and…it's been really hurtful.'' She finished, and felt water rising underneath her eyelids and blinked them away.

''…I see. So what is it that makes you scared and hurt?'' His guitar was lying on the floor and Once-ler sat cross legged in his chair.

''….'' Audrey not so sure if she can answer that one, the question struck a nerve as she inhale unsteadily. This scared her, by most of the threats by her father if she told a single _soul _then the worst could come to her. ''…I-I… don't know…?'' she was a horrible liar, and by that Once-ler knew it, ''Audrey, please… don't lie to me okay?''

''I'll try….''

''…Did you parents do something that made you hurt?'' he asked and Audrey felt something slip out of her eye, a tear. Quickly wiping it away she nodded, ''y-yeah….'' 'More like some that gotten me hurt.', ''…what was it this time?''

…Audrey body began to tremble; the horrible memories cloud her mind and she put her head between her knees, unable to look at her friend. The cruel degrading, the screaming, the cutting…beatings… she tried not to think about it, but it was just there, couldn't do anything about it.

''Au-…Au…drey…?'' Once-ler whispered as the tears spilled from her eyes yet her head was down, though it was obvious she was crying. Audrey choked out a sob and whimpered, ''d-don't wanna t-talk… about it…a-a-anymore.''

Once-ler uncrossed his legs and went over to wrap his slender, yet firm arms around her as she couldn't control the tears. ''Shh…. It's okay Audrey, I'm here…'' he rubbed her back to ease the tears, ''I understand…know what you're going through.'' he said in her ear, ''w-wha-at do- you…k-know about this? You… d-don't understand..'' she whimpered, sniffing as he held her closer. A Ne-yo song was played…''your parents hurting you aren't they?'' he whispered and Audrey gasped in horror.

''W-w-what a-are y-you t-talking about?'' she stuttered, eyes wide as tears slid down her cheeks. Once-ler narrowed his eyes, ''don't you dare lie to me Audrey; I can tell within your voice and expression that there is some form of abuse going on.''

''N-no there's not!'' Audrey tried to defend herself, shocked that Once-ler caught on so quickly… shouldn't have told him in the first place. ''Then what's wrong?'' he said, holding her tightly as Audrey blushed within his grasped.

''Nothing… it's not important okay! Nothing is wron-''

''Stop with this dumb bullshit Audrey! I'm tired of it okay!'' he let go of her and growled, ''you're a horrible liar, and you had just cried in front of me! You tell me almost everything and now you're zoning out for two damn weeks and won't tell me shit! I'm your best friend since the day we met and I care everything about you, I **do** understand! Stop making up crap because I'm _**tired of it.**_'' He panted heavily from all the words he had spilled as he looked at a very shocked Audrey.

He… understands… her?

'No… he couldn't, he wouldn't. Once-ler doesn't get me! What makes him understand? Never experienced what I had!'

_He doesn't understand. Not one bit._

''What… makes you think you understand me?'' she whispered, scratching her arms as the itch from her morning cuts came back to taunt her.

_Worst, mistake ever made._

Once-ler eyes darted to her hand scratching her arms, and then he looked at her; eyes hardening with new-found suspicion. Audrey blinked for a few moments, and then widens as somehow that confirmed it…

He stalked over to her, only for her to back away, ''Once-ler? W-what are you…-'' she was cut off as Once-ler replied sharply, ''I'm checking something.'' And snatched her wrist, hand gripping tightly around it. Audrey shrieked, ''l-let go of me!'' she attempted to pull her wrist back but her friend's strong grasp was overpowering hers.

Damn him.

''let me just check your arms!'' He shouted as he pulled her to him, yet she shook her head hastily; using much energy to push him away. Once-ler hand still had the firm grip, not letting go…

''No! Why do you want to see them!'' Audrey harshly replied, thinking frantically how to get out of his grasp.

''Because I care about you Audrey, I really do! I understand what you're going through, just let me help you!'' he pulled her wrist close to his face, but Audrey was persistent. She struggled, although still determined to be out of his grip, and….failed. Tears swelling under Audrey's eyes, and closed them tightly while he pulled up her sleeve…'I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything, sorry that I lied, sorry that I'm a failure….So worthless, I'm so sorry for hurting…'

_Does anyone understand?_

Soundless, nothing was heard as only the radio and rain played.

Then there was a sharp intake of breath and Audrey let loose of her cry; breaking out sobbing.

Once-ler had finally saw them…saw her obsession…her pain soothing… oh god, why? Why did she tell him? Now he'll hate her, disgusted with her…call her emo… lose her friend….only friend….

_So sorry…_

''…Why…?'' Once-ler asked quietly, studying the cuts on her arms. She didn't say anything, instead Audrey fell in his chest, weeping. ''I'm so sorry Once-ler!'' she choked out, and he held her against him, ''it's my entire fault! I should have told you… I was just so scared, a-and I didn't know how to handle it. It hurts, … I-I use it to help me... I…didn't know what t-to do...I don't know why!'' she sobbed; face in his shirt.

Once-ler motioned her to a chair, pushing her faintly away to wipe her tears with his thumbs. ''Audrey…. Please open you eyes.'' It had taken a moment, but finally she complied, slowly opening them and staring at his beautiful face. He wiped away more tears as they slid down her face.

Staring into his eyes was hypnotizing; it expressed so many things at one time… unexplainable.

He let out a deep breath and sighed, ''I really do understand Audrey…-''

''N-no….you don't.''

Once-ler had sadness in his eyes…''Just hear me out Audrey.'' Audrey blinked, puzzled. What is he going to tell her? Some stupid 'I've been through that'? Or maybe, 'because you could die from cutting yourself'? This is a serious conversation here and he was going to tell her something? Even though, finally free, Audrey sat in the chair; watching him…

''I always thought…'' Once-ler bended down on one knee, left hand gazing against his right sleeve, ''that… no one would understand me, because I have a hard life at home, my parents don't fight… since my father wasn't around, but I've experienced what you are telling me now.'' Audrey wanted to interrupt him; to tell him that no one could face what she had, the screaming, abuse and neglect…but her mouth was sealed shut as if she were mute. ''And… my relatives often degrade me for everything I had done; that I was nothing but a failure. Grew up from my childhood with my own mother telling me I'm nobody, someone pathetic and that my older brothers were better than me.'' Once-ler let out a shaky breath, still staring at Audrey memorizing eyes.

She blinked and stared at him. That doesn't mean he…?

''…Sometimes my aunt would beat me for stupid reasons and my mother watch. She told me that I deserved it because I don't get anything right, yet… my brothers destroys three chairs, one glass vase, and knocked over the bookshelf…- but you know what my mom did? She just said that 'they're just kids', while I accidentally spilled a drink. Some days my whole family would leave for a vacation without me; home and alone with scraps for food. It hurted me so much, don't you know how that made me feel? I know what you are going through, may not with _both_ parents but… I understand. I've been teased about my height, everyone including my family that I was some thin-weight giant, tried to ignore however it gotten too much… and you know what I did?'' he said; grabbing her wrist and Audrey flinched at the contact, and… he showed her his free wrist.

''Pull the sleeve and found out.'' Audrey sat there, eyes wide as she stared at his wrist. It's not true; he… didn't… did he? Why would Once-ler understand…her…?

Her free hand shakily grabbed his wrist…and pulled down his long sleeve.

By pulling his long sleeve, there was creamy smooth skin until it reached to the end of his wrist and Audrey let out a gasp. Multiple cuts sliced across his arm, some jagged and deep; bloody fresh actually, while a few were scars…some thin and long. The fresh ones looked like they were created a week ago, and a small bandage patched one really deep slit, ending near his elbow.

She gawked; mouth open as she couldn't form words…only one word came to mind…

Why?

Once-ler looked away, shameful then glanced back Audrey. ''Yeah, I cut myself, and probably accepted that I was possibly an emo, didn't dress like one… but internally I act like one. Cutting is a _deadly_ but addicting thing, I thought it would help sooth my depression… sometimes I thought… you know? Killing myself because I couldn't take it…until I met you.'' Audrey snapped out of her zone and stared back at his blue eyes, immensely surprised.

''You were someone different Audrey; more different than I could describe. When we first met I thought you were interestingly unique, a girl with my common interests, and a beautiful one as well. When we sing together you bring out the sunshine, and I never knew how beautiful you would sing… you made me live for another day with your encouragement, mothering and friendship. I just had a feeling we would get along together, and we did... so I began learning about you, knowing you, caring about you…. And…. I really care. Because of you, I started not really caring about my family nor the mean people that pick on me… my main focus was… you.'' Audrey felt… weird, warm butterflies fluttering in her stomach as her heart swell.

''O-Once-ler…. I…-'' She tried to speak, but he disrupt her from continuing.

''Let me finish…'' Letting go of her wrist, Once-ler went closer to Audrey and cupped her face with his free hand. ''I... began …crushing on you, just a small one because I thought you were pretty and nice… but it started to grow… into something more. I kept my distance because, I didn't want to fall for someone who would… not care for me back. It didn't help, I only fell for you more… you may not feel the same way, though… I want to let you know that I truly car-''

Audrey didn't know why she done it, her mind couldn't comprehend what her body just did.

Grabbing his collar she crushed her lips against his tender ones; kissing him deeply. Startled, his body was frozen stiff as she brushed her soft lips against his. Once-ler's lips felt warm, tender…kissable and Audrey couldn't move her lips from his. Heart pounded fast, she didn't know why she kissed him, though never wanted to break away….

Instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed gently against her lips, enjoying the kiss.

The kiss somehow turned passionate; sucking on bottom of Once-ler's lip as he caresses her back. It didn't last long though; breaking away to inhale air, panting slightly as they stared into each other's eyes. ''Audrey…'' Once-ler breath out, looking at Audrey tenderly, ''do… you understand me now?'' he asked.

''Yes…'' Her only word; whispering for no one to hear but himself. Once-ler smiled gently and lightly kissed her lips again, ''I… really care about you… and…. I…-'' Audrey laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. ''Say no more, I understand. I hope you understand me as well.'' And smiled a genuine smile that has been shown.

Love.

They kissed again; lighter feather kisses, rather heavenly. Holding eachother tightly in the chair as the radio played, focusing more on the music playing.

[**A/N:** The bold letter text **like this** means the host/radio speaker is talking.]

''**Okay this is Jon Wrights here back on 101.7 Fm, and now we have been doing requested songs this week! And now we have a new request to play… Rihanna's song: Umbrella with ft Jay-Z! Requested by Kelly Marks in California. So relax and listen to some encouraging music!**''

''You know, I wonder why did you turn on the radio anyway…'' Audrey mutter and Once-ler chuckled; holding her firmly in his chest, ''I don't know really, I was bored to I messed around with the radio.''

''Well, we gotta turn it off before the other come.''

''Yeah… but I'm kind of busy holding you… '' he said and Audrey smiled. The music played with beats, and Jay-Z started to rap… [**A/N:** Just go listen to the music video instead… =_=]

_**[Jay-Z]**_

_**Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)**_

_**Ahuh Ahuh**_

_**No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better, You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?**_

_**[Rihanna]**_

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because…!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because…!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because…!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**_

_**It's raining**_  
_**Ooh baby it's raining**_  
_**Baby come here to me**_  
_**Come here to me**_  
_**It's raining**_  
_**Oh baby it's raining…**_

Their eyes were wide, staring at eachother as they had listened to the song…''it… kinda… remind me of… us.'' The 'us' they said in unison, then smiled together, ''I think I got an idea for my music piece.'' Once-ler said.

''And that is…?''

''Me and you; us, sing together in a particular piece I created.'' He smiled and moved out of the chair with his arms still around her waist. Giving a small peck on the lips, Once-ler combed through Audrey's hair. She beamed; lying on his chest and she sighed. The song ended, pitter-patters of rain heard outside the window….''Oh, that reminds me. You have an umbrella?'' Once-ler asked while looking out the window, ''yeah, I always have an umbrella on me.''

''Good, we're going to have to walk together.'' Then Audrey eyes widen and felt fear consumes her; trembling and tears were ready to spill. He noticed this and shushed her, rubbing her back as he kissed her forehead.

''When I turn eighteen which is in one month from now, I'm going to get myself an apartment and I'm going to take you with me. Just you and me; no one else, leave this place and find a more suitable home.'' Once-ler said, staring at Audrey with seriousness, ''you promise?'' Audrey whispered.

''I promise.''

''…Thank you Once-ler… for understanding me.''

''You are welcome.'' Kissing her luscious lips once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: **Whew! I finally have it finished! Thank the heavens! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it… and especially you Took-Baggins, now REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU! Thank you :3

**If anyone would like to commission me for stories then it's highly appreciated. Please PM me on or DeviantART by Snowcakie, remember, this is business, if you want me to create a story for you then you must commission me on DeviantART; I have the URL link on my page. Thank you!**

Oh, and on my DeviantArt page for story commission, there are specific commissions I do. Only post them on for better quality (since I'm having difficulty on DeviantART TTATT).

Snowcakie (∪ ◡ ∪)


End file.
